


Во всем виноваты веснушки

by Mild_Ale



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, весь мир секретарш делится на юных красоток и старых грымз. Майкл уже готов взять первую попавшуюся кандидатку, не подходящую под эти определения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всем виноваты веснушки

Майкл более чем уверен, что он натурал. Ему нравятся девушки, еще и одного типажа: невысокие мулатки, стройные и немного дикие. Однако их дикость привлекает его исключительно в первые два месяца, потом постоянные скандалы и сцены ревности начинают утомлять, Майкл дожидается показного ухода и с облегчением вздыхает. Следующая!

Тем более, найти новую никогда не было для него проблемой. Майкл особо не заморачивается поисками пассий, они сами плывут ему в руки, точнее — в кабинет. С уходом очередной девушки открывается вакансия его личного секретаря, а собеседования на нее больше напоминают кастинги модных показов. Или порно-фильмов.

— Меня достало твое блядство, — Стив хмурится, выглядит по-настоящему серьезно, но Майкл работает с ним едва ли не со дня основания компании и отлично знает — тот простит ему что угодно. Посему Фассбендер делает виноватое лицо, трет рыжеватую щетину и пропускает мимо ушей нравоучения. 

— …Так еще и репутация фирмы страдает. Поэтому в этот раз кандидатов буду выбирать я, понял? — Майкл включается обратно на последних словах и тут же кривится. Отлично.

— Ты ведь выберешь скучную старую грымзу, как миссис Портер… — Майкл понижает голос до шепота на последних словах — ему совсем не хочется, чтобы секретарша Стива услышала его. Майкл мало чего боится в жизни, но миссис Портер занимает в этом хит-параде одно из первых мест. Стив улыбается с нежностью.

— Не знаю, что бы я делал без нее. Ты просто не представляешь себе, что такое на самом деле ценный работник. Но не переживай, скоро и тебе выпадет возможность оценить.

— Но это плохо влияет на мой творческий потенциал! — на лице Майкла все муки мира, и лишь каменное сердце при виде них может не дрогнуть. У Маккуина, по невероятному совпадению, именно такое.

— Со своей потенцией ты разберешься как-нибудь сам, а теперь кыш работать. И будь готов, ко вторнику я отберу кандидаток.

Стив сдерживает обещание, и в следующий вторник Майкл ощущает себя так, будто он снова в школе. Все женщины, присланные ему заботливым Стивом, похожи, как под копирку — собранные в пучок волосы, строгое выражение лица, черная юбка чуть ниже колен, белая блузка и тонна осуждения во взгляде. Точь-в-точь его учительница младших классов. Фассбендер представляет, каково будет с ними работать, и ему хочется выть от тоски. Он отказывает всем и звонит Стиву. Первые пару минут, пока тот орет на него, Майкл держит трубку на вытянутой руке, подальше от уха, и, убедившись, что буря миновала, подносит ее обратно.

— И? Ты все равно не можешь работать без помощника. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты способен заработаться до смерти, и меня это не устраивает.

— Я сам кого-нибудь найду, — с надеждой предлагает Майкл, и Стив внезапно соглашается.

— Окей, но при одном условии. Это должна быть не молоденькая мулатка ниже тебя в два раза. Найдешь такую — не думай, что согласую. Еще и в отпуск принудительно отправлю, понял?

— Понял-понял, — Майкл закатывает глаза, хотя друг его все равно не видит, и отключается. И кого ему тогда взять? Похоже, весь мир секретарш делится на юных красоток и старых грымз. В принудительный отпуск не хочется так, что Майкл уже готов взять первую попавшуюся кандидатку.

— Эй, привет, не подскажешь, где тут офис 17? — дверь неожиданно приоткрывается и в проходе показывается лохматая голова. Майкл пару секунд моргает, а потом широко улыбается.

— Он дальше по коридору, но тебе это больше не понадобится. Заходи, — он приглашающим жестом манит его, и парень протискивается в кабинет уже целиком. Майкл окидывает его цепким, изучающим взглядом, заостряя внимание на коробке пиццы в руках и дурацкой футболке с какой-то эмблемой. — Тебе только что выпал лучший шанс в твоей жизни. Если ты сможешь назвать мне три причины, почему я должен нанять тебя своим персональным помощником, то уже завтра ты бросишь свою бессмысленную работу и переедешь в этот сверкающий офис с зарплатой больше твоего годового дохода.

Разносчик пиццы думает несколько секунд и ухмыляется, как отпетый хулиган.

— Я варю лучший кофе в этом полушарии, умею заставлять людей делать то, что мне надо, и я шотландец.

— И чем же последний пункт так важен? — его национальность сложно не угадать, густой акцент так и застревает в ушах, но эта самоуверенность нравится Майклу. Такой работник не будет заглядывать в рот, ожидая указаний.

— Это вам и предстоит узнать, — в ответ парень пожимает плечами и протягивает Майклу руку. — Джеймс Макэвой, — Фассбендер крепко сжимает его ладонь, отмечая тонкий ряд веснушек на предплечье. — Ваш будущей персональный помощник.

Что ж, по крайней мере, он точно не сексуальная мулатка. И Майкл совсем не расстроен этим фактом.

***

Джеймс оказывается настоящим сокровищем. Через две недели Майкл уже не представляет, как обходился без него раньше — Джеймс успевает везде. Он и правда варит замечательный кофе, способен найти любого нужного Майклу человека за пару минут, напомнить Майклу обо всем, что тот, как обычно, забывал, увлекшись, и при этом еще и высказать свое мнение по поводу новой концепции. Мысли оказывались весьма здравыми, несмотря на то, что Макэвой не имеет совершенно никакого опыта в рекламном бизнесе. Более того, у него еще и есть прекрасное качество, которого очень не хватает остальным сотрудникам компании, — он не считает Майкла авторитетом и не боится говорить, если что-то кажется ему не очень удачным.

— Это дерьмо, Майкл. Никто не купится на рекламу с очередной блондинкой, — качает головой Макэвой, с удобством расположившись на краю стола Майкла. — Выделись. Поставь туда обычную девушку, без супер-улыбки и фотошопа. Это вызовет общественный резонанс и бесплатную рекламу, — Джеймс наклоняется к его ноутбуку, набирает что-то в Гугле, показывая ему примерные стоковые фотографии, а Майкл замечает светлые веснушки на его щеке. Солнца этой весной в Лондоне совсем нет.

А еще Джеймс нравится абсолютно всем. Это какое-то чудо, но однажды за обедом Майкл замечает, что миссис Портер угощает его домашним пирогом, а девушки из отдела Фассбендера провожают Джеймса влажными взглядами. 

Майкл пытается понять — как ему это удается? Макэвой одевается как пугало. Костюм он, вероятно, купил еще на выпускной вечер, цвета его рубашки и галстука будто сговорились, чтобы заставить всех вокруг выцарапать себе глаза, а расчесываться по утрам Джеймс считает явно ниже своего достоинства. Но стоит ему только бросить взгляд и растянуть губы в улыбке — и безграничное обаяние буквально придавливает тебя к полу. Иногда Майклу хочется посоветовать ему податься в кино, но он эгоистично боится потерять Джеймса.

***

На исходе мая погода соизволила вспомнить, что в Лондон все-таки должна прийти весна, и город всего за одну ночь одевается в цветочный наряд. Настроение в офисе совсем не рабочее, сотрудники вовсю обсуждают грядущие отпуска и планы на выходные. Майклу по-настоящему дерьмово. Последний клиент уже в третий раз отклоняет их предложения, а Фассбендер очень не любит проигрывать. Поэтому попадает всем: Клэр за слишком короткую юбку, Джессике за слишком сладкий парфюм, Джеймсу — за слишком широкую улыбку.

В восемь вечера они остаются с Макэвоем вдвоем в офисе, Майкл хмурится все сильнее и не намерен уходить до тех пор, пока не создаст что-то гениальное. Джеймс молча приносит ему очередную чашку кофе, смотрит пару секунд — и доливает туда коньяка.

— Я бездарность, Джеймс, — Майкл делает глоток и чуть морщится, чувствуя, как прокатывается по пищеводу обжигающая жидкость. — Стоило остаться в родительском ресторане. Сейчас был бы управляющим...

— И свихнулся бы от скуки в ирландской глуши, — кивает Макэвой. Создается впечатление, что его искренне забавляет состояние Майкла. Фассбендер недовольно кривит губы, пытается что-то сказать, но Джеймс не оставляет ему такого шанса, продолжая: — Хватит киснуть, пошли. Ручаюсь, что за эти дни ты ни разу не выходил на улицу. 

— Да и сейчас не хочу. Я должен работать, — Майкл не уверен, и Джеймс это прекрасно слышит.

— Ерунда, ты не написал ничего за последние два часа. Двадцать минут ничего не изменят. Вставай, не то скоро твоя задница не будет помещаться в кресле.

— О своей бы беспокоился, — Майкл огрызается, но все же поднимается и идет за ним. В лифте Джеймс почему-то нажимает кнопку последнего этажа, а не первого. Майкл стоит совсем рядом с Макэвоем, рассматривает его щеку и нос. Кожа невероятно бледная, наверняка он быстро сгорает, а если бы ему давали по фунту за каждую веснушку, он бы точно мог позволить себе новый костюм. Должно быть, он наклоняется слишком близко или Джеймсу слишком жарко, но на скулах проступают красные пятна.

Майкл даже не догадывается, как этот шотландский прохвост смог раздобыть ключи от крыши, но Джеймс уверенно открывает дверь и первым выходит на улицу. Площадка самая обычная, покрытая каким-то черным материалом, легко пружинящим под ногами. Джеймс явно здесь не впервые, он уверенно идет к самому краю и садится на парапет, приглашающе похлопывая рядом с собой. Майкл опускается рядом. Они сидят лицом на запад и, кажется, видят весь город, залитый красноватым светом заката. Майклу действительно становится лучше. От привычного шума мегаполиса, свежего ветра и тепла ладони Джеймса в паре миллиметров от его собственной. Последняя мысль удивляет, Майкл оборачивается к нему и натыкается на чуть прищуренный взгляд. Вид у Джеймса такой, будто он отлично знает все его желания. Фассбендеру неуютно — один неверный шаг и он упадет в пропасть. И высота двадцати этажей справа от него совсем ни при чем, а вот глаза Макэвоя…

Майкл накрывает его ладонь своей, чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение. Он слабо помнит, когда в последний раз этот простой жест вызывал столь сильную реакцию. Джеймс все так же смотрит на него — долго, хитровато.

Снизу громко хлопает дверь машины, и Майкла словно окатывает холодной водой. И что он собрался сделать?.. Не давая себе времени додумать ответ, он выдает что-то насчет срочного дела и почти бегом направляется к выходу. В сознание он приходит уже у себя в квартире.

Чертов Макэвой. Майкл не может толком объяснить, что так испугало его там, в офисе. Не то же, что его потянуло к парню. Он был натуралом, но иногда представлял нечто… Такое. В качестве развлечения. Но нет, он сбежал оттуда как раз потому, что отлично понял — хочется ему куда больше, чем простого развлечения. Хочется целовать Джеймса долго и медленно, хочется попробовать на вкус каждую веснушку (определенно во всем виноваты именно они), хочется узнать его на самом деле, увидеть город его глазами и показать Килларни. Майкл запускает подушку в стенку, утыкается лицом в другую. Хочется то ли завыть, то ли растерзать ее зубами.

Майклу так и не удается уснуть до утра, и в офис он приезжает еще более злым и помятым, впервые опоздав на целый час. Падая за свой стол, он вызывает к себе Джеймса. Тот тоже какой-то понурый, но все равно ставит привычную чашку кофе на край его стола. Майкл рассеянно благодарит, вглядываясь в его лицо. Джеймс напряжен, Фассбендер отлично видит это и, вероятно, понимает причину. 

— Джеймс, я… — Майкл поднимается, обходит стол по кругу, оказываясь прямо перед Макэвоем. Тот вскидывает голову, смотрит ему в глаза, хмурясь.

— Если хочешь подобрать красивые слова для увольнения, можешь не стараться. Я уже написал заявление, — Джеймс поджимает губы, заставляя Майкла удивленно вскинуть брови. Ему даже и не приходило такое в голову.

— Еще чего, кто тебя отпустит. Я хотел сказать, что не должен был так сбегать вчера, — решившись, он протягивает руку и касается его щеки, погладив большим пальцем веснушку на виске. — Извини. Если я правильно понял, и ты еще не изменил свое мнение, я…

— До чего же ты любишь болтать, — Джеймс обнимает его за шею, притягивая к себе, и, наконец, целует. Так, что у Майкла перехватывает дыхание. Они целуются горячо и немного неуверенно, пробуя и привыкая. Майкл стягивает так раздражающий его галстук с шеи Джеймса, расстегивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке и ведет языком по коже. На ключицах у Макэвоя тоже веснушки, и Майкл пробует и их, отмечая — он абсолютно уверен — привкус шотландских трав. Он не знает, насколько далеко готов зайти, но пальцы Джеймса в волосах явно поощряют его на все.

— Фассбендер, твою мать! — он вздрагивает от неожиданности, оборачивается и видит, конечно же, Стива. — Ты и ориентацию готов сменить, чтобы обойти мои запреты? Что я говорил тебе про интрижки на работе?

Майкл смеется, оборачиваясь к Джеймсу и касаясь его лба своим. Похоже, в этот раз Маккуину придется смириться с куда большим, чем просто интрижкой.


End file.
